Gideon
by GideonShotaYandere
Summary: AU. When newcomer Bill Cipher, age 23, arrives in Gravity Falls, he meets a young boy named Gideon, living on his own and making his own money as a child psychic. Bill ends up having to stay with the boy and share a home with him. As time passes, Bill starts to become attracted to the child...and he doesn't know what to do about it! Shotacon. Human!Bill Cipher.
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Chapter One: Welcome to Gravity Falls**

Bill looked out the window as the bus pulled into town, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He had run out of money and he'd used the last of his change to buy the bus ticket to a new town. A new start. His dark blonde hair covered one of his golden honey eyes, the rest combed back neatly. He looked around at the town, noting it looked rather rustic...a small town, maybe nobody would know what he really was. He sighed and bit his lip as he had to push back a set of painful memories he had come here to forget.

The bus squealed to a stop and the announcement came. "End of the line, everyone for Gravity Falls get off now."  
There was only one on the bus. Bill. His full name was Bill Cipher and he was a young adult. His skin was a golden tan from days spent in the sun, his hair covering one eye...he would not show this eye at any cost. He wore a nice black pair of pants with a yellow sweater. Not a garish yellow, but a soothing, gentle yellow.

Bill stepped off the bus, his only belongings being the clothes on his back. He started to cross the road but stopped as a red car sped by, with a middle-aged man and two young teens in it. He sighed and crossed the road after they passed, looking around for a hotel. There was only one in the town and there were no vacancies. He glared at the "no vacancies" sign angrily before he took several deep breaths.

He couldn't afford to get angry. He would have to get a job and settle for living in a cardboard box for a while. He began to look through town for a job of some sort, when he saw a baby blue tent, an RV hidden in the woods behind it. The sign by the tent read "Lil' Gideon: Child Psychic! $5 Admission; Help Wanted".

This was it. Bill knew that no other job would suffice now. He'd always had a connection with the supernatural, and he couldn't be swayed away from anything to do with psychics. He went over to the tent and looked inside, his body practically quivering from excitement. He saw a little boy, about age 9, sitting in a chair behind a table...considering nobody else was in there, he must be Lil' Gideon. Gideon looked up, icy blue eyes staring at Bill warily for a moment before he smiled.

"Howdy, stranger. Welcome to Lil' Gideon's Tent o' Telepathy! Care to have me read your fortune or contact a lost loved one? The fare's 5 dollars per visit." The boy asked, his soft voice painted with a Southern drawl. The boy was rather on the chubby side, his cheeks covered in freckles. His skin was very pale, almost white..like his hair, which was combed into a pompadour. Albinos with blue eyes were not unheard of, and Bill figured albinism must be the case with this child.

He shook his head and smiled softly, hoping the boy wasn't discomforted by his presence. He knew a true psychic would feel uneasy around him. "I'm here to apply for a job...on your sign it said "Help Wanted", so...here's the help!"

Gideon looked at him for a while, Bill thought he saw a hint of fear in his eyes...The boy must pick up on his aura. "...If you're okay with a pay of 3 dollars an hour...I can't really afford anythin' else."

Bill nodded, that was living rich compared to his old life in the bigger towns. He smiled a bit more, but it faded when he saw the boy flinch. "I accept the job...When do I start and what do I do?"

Gideon fidgeted for a moment and looked at Bill, letting out a few soft noises before he said, "You c-can help boost the publicity of the place, advertising and such. And once I become popular enough..you could manage the crowds..?"

The golden-haired man simply nodded. "Alright, sounds doable. I'll go out and...advertise a little." With that, he turned and left the tent, taking a stack of flyers from the table before he did. He went through the town, advertising the place and handing flyers out to anyone who would take them.

Alone in the tent, Gideon relaxed his body, letting out a shuddering breath...something was very off about the man he'd just hired, and he was relieved he was gone for now. The boy did indeed have psychic powers, and he knew there was a dark, unsettling aura around Bill. He couldn't figure out why, but he was scared to be around him.  
The boy rested his head on the table and closed his eyes, feeling pretty exhausted. Reading Bill's aura had drained him surprisingly, and he wasn't too keen on being awake for his return. It was nearly closing time anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap...


	2. The First Night

**Chapter Two: The First Night**

When Gideon awoke, he found himself laying on his back. Shock and fear flooded through him and he sat up, looking around. He was on the couch in his RV, but this wasn't where he fell asleep! He looked around, picking up his Louisville slugger warily. "Who's there..? I'm warnin' y'all, I'm armed!"

He squeaked and nearly dropped the bat when a chuckle from the side started him. His heart plunged into his stomach and he went cold, slowly turning to look at the source of the chuckle. To his horror, on the counter sat the man from earlier. He was smiling, that visible golden eye seeming to pierce into his soul.

Gideon shuddered and looked at him. "What are ya doing in here?! G-get out before I...before I..." His sentence faded, he really didn't know what he'd do. The man was definitely stronger than him and could kill him easily.

"Before you what? Call your mommy and daddy on me?"

There was a loud crack as he swung the bat, missing the man but hitting the counter. The wood cracked a little, surprising Bill into jumping back off it. Gideon's eyes became dark, a few tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Don't you ever mention them! Ever!" He cried out, cheeks flushing in anger.

Bill looked shocked and held up his hands. "Okay, okay! I got it...Won't mention them. I realize I neglected to introduce myself earlier. My name's Bill Cipher...When I got back you were asleep, so I thought I'd get you somewhere more comfortable than that table."

Gideon took several deep breaths, clutching the bat close and closing his eyes. "Alrigh', Bill...Y' better watch yourself. Step too far past your limits and you'll be out of a job!"

The man nodded, and folded his arms. "Alright, then. Shall I take my leave? Or do you have an adult guardian that can take care of you while I'm gone?"

"I can take care of myself!" the boy snapped, blue eyes blazing again, his little nose scrunching up in annoyance. Bill felt a slight tinge of blush on his cheeks, thinking, _Dangit, he's cute when he's mad. Woah, where did that come from?_

Gideon folded his arms and tapped his foot. "I can do just fine on my own. You, however, prolly need someone takin' care of you! With that attitude, you wouldn't last a minute on them streets!"

Bill looked away, a darkness filling his expression. He didn't even have a place to go, after all. Gideon shuddered, sensing a dark change in the man and shrunk back, regretting his words. What if the man decided to kick him out of his own home?

A tense silence hung through the air for several minutes before Bill spoke. "I don't have a place to go. The hotel is all full and nobody here knows me well enough to welcome me into their home for sure."

Gideon chewed on his pale pink lips for a while, twiddling his fingers as he thought this through. If he welcomed the man into his home, that was practically giving him permission to violate his mind with whatever dark powers the other had. But if he didn't, who knows what he'd do to him to get what he wanted? Mulling it over, Gideon finally gave in and sighed.

"Would you...like to live with me?"

Bill nodded, only allowing a smile to show, but inside, he was bursting with joy. "Yes...I would like that very much. I promise I will pull my weight around here. You just keep resting, it's only 11:30 at night. I'll probably sleep in this chair."

Gideon watched him for several minutes as the man settled down in the armchair, closing his eyes and drifting to a peaceful sleep. Gideon kept watching, not quite trusting him yet. Soon his weariness overcame him and he passed out on the couch, still clutching the bat in one hand.

_Panicked screams filled the home, blue and red flames blazing all through the building. A golden-haired young boy floated in the main room, eyes a blank white with a blue glow around them. He was chanting in Latin. "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium! Semper vigilant! Semper vigilant! Emorior! Emorior! Emorior! Emorior!"_

_A blue, glowing triangle symbol appeared in the boy's left eye, while a human transmutation circle appeared in the other. The aura around him was dark and flame-like, striking fear into everyone nearby. People were getting trapped under collapsed ceilings and door frames, dying from internal injuries, smoke inhalation or even burning to death._

_Two people, aside from the boy, were alive as the flames began to die. A couple in their 30s, cringing against the wall and holding hands, looking up at the boy in horror...and heartbreak. The woman buried her head against her husband's shoulder, sobbing as the boy raised his hands._

_"You should never have angered BILL CIPHER!"_

_He screamed demonically and engulfed them in flames, the woman screaming as her husband tried to be strong. They died in each other's arms._

_It was all over the news for weeks after the event. The headline was "CHILD PSYCHIC MURDERS 10 IN SEANCE GONE WRONG". It had gone horribly wrong. 8 of the 10 people were "psychic experts" which were there to validate the child's status. The last two...Marian and Lorenz Cipher. The parents of the child._

_Though a nationwide manhunt was being held to find the child responsible for the murders, he was never found._

_The case was dropped and the boy forgotten, presumed dead. Nobody knew that he was alive and now in a place called Gravity Falls, Oregon._


	3. A Morning Shower

Dawn broke over Gravity Falls with a heavy fog, dew gathering on all the plants and other surfaces as the sun peeped through the fog. Behind the child psychic's tent was an RV in the woods, where said child psychic was stirring from his sleep. His light blue eyes slowly opened, filled with sleepy tears as he sat up and yawned. Gideon had slept well enough that night. Then as he blinked the last of his drowsiness from his eyes, he gasped, remembering about Bill. He grabbed his bat and looked around, trembling.

It wasn't long before he spotted the man, sitting on the steps of the RV. Gideon peered out and noticed Bill had slight bags under his eyes...a sign the other didn't get much sleep. He shuddered and stepped back, still not trusting him one bit. Something about the man just didn't sit right with him. He backed up and went into the RV's tiny kitchen, grabbing a box of Golden Crisp, pouring it into a bowl and drenching it in milk.

He went and sat on the couch with his breakfast, eating quickly. He nearly spit it all out when Bill suddenly came inside. He stared the child down for a minute then got himself some toast, rubbing his eye a little...the one hidden under his hair. Gideon watched him warily but curiously, wondering just what was it about that eye that Bill wanted hidden. Or was his hair just some weird fashion statement?

Bill ate the toast quickly and quietly then looked at Gideon, eye hidden once again. "So what is my job today? Continue advertising your show?" he asked, not looking very excited about the day.

Gideon was quiet, but he shook his head. "It's a Saturday...I'm closed on the weekends...I do need some time to myself after all. I...I'm gonna take a shower..."

He slipped off the couch and set the empty bowl on the counter, going into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He slumped down on the floor, shivering...he had to find a way to get Bill to leave him alone. Maybe he could somehow convince the Pines to take him in..? _No, that's ridiculous...they don't even like you, they think you'll blow them up or something..._

Gideon bit his lip and started the shower, taking off his clothes. He stepped into the shower, nearly slipping but he caught himself in time. His normally puffy hair went down when wet...it reached down to his waist, still as white as can be. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered it in the long, silky locks, closing his eyes to keep the soap from getting in them.

He washed the shampoo out and watched the soapy water swirl down the drain, then he looked at his body...he felt his tummy and whimpered...he knew people thought it was cute that he was so chubby, but he didn't like it. He wanted to lose weight but he couldn't manage to drop his eating habits. He ate frequently, and he ate a lot. He knew he'd never be able to get thin, but he still hated it.

He sighed and turned the shower off, his hair still wet and down, and he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He reached to start getting dressed, then gasped. He'd forgotten to get some clean clothes! He slapped his palm against his face, groaning..now he'd have to go out to his dresser, naked, where Bill could see him!

He shuddered..._Bill..._He didn't trust him in the least. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before he ran out to his dresser, opening the drawer and scrambling to get underwear, pants and a shirt. He yelped and stumbled back when he felt a hand on his shoulder, dropping the towel. "Gaah! Don't touch me!"

Bill stepped back when the boy lashed out at him, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, don't snap at me, kid. I was just gonna offer to help..."

Gideon huffed and resumed rummaging, before he was pushed back against the wall. Bill looked into his icy blue eyes with his own golden one, hands on Gideon's wrists to keep him from struggling. "Look, kid. You keep that attitude up and I may decide I could do with a better job. Maybe I'll even ruin yours on my way out!" His eye flashed red briefly, and that was enough to send Gideon into a pleading frenzy.

"No, no, please! This is all I have, please don't!" Tears brimmed in the 9-year-old's eyes, and he looked up at Bill. Some of his wet white hair fell into his face as he bowed his head in defeat, starting to cry. "My parents disowned me and kicked me out...They hated me...If I lose my business, it's over for me..."

Bill felt bad for scaring the child so much, and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, kid...I didn't mean it. It's okay...don't cry.."

He gently brushed some of those soft white locks out of Gideon's face, tucking them behind his ear. He tilted his head up gently and looked into his eyes. "I promise I will never hurt you. I'll care for you...protect you. I'll even look for a second job to help support you."

Gideon sniffled and looked at him. "Really..?"

"Really." Bill smiled softly, gazing at the boy. _His eyes...they're so beautiful. They're like a freshly iced river..Gosh, his hair was so soft, too...it looks cuter down like this. He's so adorable, I could just eat him up! Wait, what am I thinking?! He's...he's a child!_

Bill moved back and shook his head, quickly giving Gideon some clothes and ushering him into the bathroom. "G-go put some clothes on, kid, then we'll go and spend some time."

As Gideon closed the door to the bathroom to start putting his clothes on, he looked in the mirror and gasped, realizing he was blushing. He had been ever since Bill had tucked his hair back. He put his hands to his cheeks, and he smiled slightly. Maybe Bill wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first author's note on this story! I'm glad to see this story's already attracted an audience! When I got those two reviews I got really excited and I'm gonna update this whenever I can! Maybe twice a week, maybe three if I'm feeling super good!**

**The love is starting to bloom alright, though both Bill and Gideon will be in denial for a bit. Teehee.**

**So, to review replies!**

**Zee: *flails about and stares* Okay! Teehee, glad to see I'm not the only one who likes shota stuff like this. I do my best to make my stories a good read.**

**Gravityfriends: Yeah, I've seen like no fanfiction about Bill. Tons of fanart, but no fanfiction! I'm really hoping the rumors of him becoming part of the mystery team in season two are true!**


	4. A Haunting Past

"Get off my property, you little albino freak!"

That was the gruff voice of Stanford Pines as he whacked Gideon with a broom, shooing him from the Mystery Shack. The child psychic whimpered and cringed and he landed in the mud, wincing. He closed his eyes, hearing the jeers and laughs from the locals and even a few tourists. He was an outcast. He was nothing to them. He was just waiting for things to be thrown at him when he heard that voice.

"Picking on a child? That's low, even for you, _Stanford!_"

He gasped and looked over his shoulder to see Bill standing there, fists clenched, shielding him from the hate of the people. Bill glowered at Stan with his golden eyes, one hidden like always behind his hair. The fez-wearing man's eyes widened in shock. "H-how do you know my name? I mean my full name!"

Bill smirked and his eye seemed to pierce into his soul. "Oh, I know lots of things...things you can't begin to imagine with your puny brain. Those ears are compensating for something, after all!"

Stan stammered, eyes narrowing and he brandished the broom at Bill. "Listen here, you-"

Bill grabbed the broom, easily snatching it from him and turning the tables. "Gideon has as much of a right to be here as anyone else in this town. He is no different from you or me. He may be a psychic, but he's still a person, so start treating him like it instead of vermin!"

The crowd of townspeople and tourists behind Stan began murmuring, looking at Bill and the child psychic on the ground behind him. Gideon slowly got to his feet and turned back to them. All talking ceased. The silence was so thick you could cut through it.

Gideon lightly clung to Bill's sweater, looking at everyone with nervous blue eyes. All he said was one thing. "I'm tired of everyone fearing me for my powers...I just wanted to be loved, to have friends...Bill's the only one here who's given me that. Come on, Bill...we don't need them..."

The pair walked off, back to the main area of the town. Bill had gotten a second job being a dishwasher at the diner, and it paid well enough so he could care for himself and Gideon. To celebrate, he had treated the boy to ice cream with his first paycheck. They had been happy, until Gideon had tried to make friends with the Pines twins.

Now he was sitting on a bench, crying into Bill's chest and trembling. His heart hurt so badly. Bill really was all he had now...he was glad he had warmed up to him despite his terrifying aura. When his crying subsided, he curled up in the man's arms and closed his eyes.

"Tired, lil Gideon?" Bill asked with a slight chuckle, rubbing soothing circles into his back. The boy nodded and he felt himself being lifted and carried. He was too tired to really care where they went, so he just trusted that Bill remembered the way back and closed his eyes, passing out in his arms.

* * *

_"I'm telling you, mama, I didn't do it!"_

_"Then who did?"_

_"I...I dunno!"_

_"Gideon. Charles. Gleeful. You tell me who broke that vase right now, or you will not get dessert tonight!"_

_"But I really don't know!" the 6-year-old Gideon cried, tears welling up as he tried to convince his mother of the truth. He didn't know who broke the vase, all he knew was a bully had made him mad while he was playing outside and the vase exploded._

_He started to cry, and the lights began to flicker, the windows shattering. A look of fear flashed on his mother's face, and she looked to his father, who was equally shocked. Gideon cringed and started crying more. "No..n-no, it wasn't me! I didn't mean to..! P-please d-don't spank me, mama! Please not the paddle!"_

_Though the punishment he expected did not come. The next several weeks were all so confusing to him. His parents treated him like a prince, walking on eggshells around him and catering to his every whim. It was nice, but it also scared and confused him. Were they just buttering him up to drop some news like "your hamster died" or "we're moving"?_

_Then some strange people with odd cards and wired equipment came, showing him the cards and having him think of making things float while hooked up to the strange equipment. To his surprise, he had levitated most objects in the room...and for some reason he knew things about these people he'd never met before. It scared him so much._

_When the people left, they had told his parents that he was a "sigh-kick", whatever that was. They looked so scared when they'd heard..was it something bad? He was sent to his room upstairs, but he snuck out int the hallway to listen to them._

_"Bud, you know what happened to the parents of that other child psychic!"_

_"Mary, you don't know he'll be that volatile!"_

_"He made windows and vases explode, Bud! Just one wrong word around him and we could be the ones exploding!"_

_"Mary-"_

_"Don't 'Mary' me! He has to go! I am not risking my life by having that...that THING in our house!"_

_Gideon froze up...his mama...his mama hated him. He heard their footsteps getting closer, so he rushed up to his room and hid under the bed..maybe if he hid they'd think he wasn't there. Maybe they'd leave him alone. He heard them come in and held his breath._

_He trembled and kept his hands over his mouth, waiting and hoping they would go away. Suddenly he felt the strong hands of his daddy grabbing him and pulling him out from under the bed. He screamed and struggled, crying. "No! I don't wanna go! Daddy, please! M-mama! Mama, I love you! Mama, daddy, please!"_

_Next thing he knew, he was laying outside in the mud, a bag of his things next to him. The rain fell, soaking him to the bone. He felt so cold...he dragged his bag along and he hid under a bus stop bench, trembling from the cold and his own sobs. His parents hated him..they'd thrown him out!_

_It..it was that other child sigh-kick's fault he was alone in the rain like this! If he ever met him, he would give him a piece of his mind. Those were his last coherent thoughts that night as he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Again, I'm super happy to see people have enjoyed the story so far! As you can see, all Gideon knows is that another child psychic was the reason his parents rejected him. If he ever finds out that Bill was the reason...You can just wait and see.**

**Review reply time!**

**Gravityfriends: Romance and drama is brewing! Sorry that this chapter was mostly flashback, but it will get more romancy soon!**

**acidicheart: sure thing! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Moonfruit Infusion: Thank you so much! I have attempted big story projects like this before, but considering I am the living embodiment of Attention Deficit-ooh, Shiny!, I rarely complete them. However, I really think with the momentum I have going, this story will be finished!**

**billy mays: Shota is coming soon! teehee.**


	5. The Moment of Passion

Gideon woke up slowly the next morning. He could feel warmth around him. He opened his eyes and saw he was laying on Bill's chest, whose arms were wrapped around him with a blanket too. He felt his cheeks grow warm with blush and he tried to slip out of his arms without waking him. He was quite hungry, and his stomach growled to make a point of this. He shushed his tummy and made his way to the cabinet, pulling out a brown sugar cinnamon pop tart and plopping it in the toaster.

He waited for his breakfast to cook and got himself a cup of milk, putting some honey in it. He glanced over at Bill, who had shifted to his stomach and was hugging the pillow, and smiled softly. He made another cup of honey milk for the man, making the honey in a heart shape. He blushed, not quite knowing why he did so.

He had dreamed of his parents last night. Gideon bit his lip to keep from crying at the memory, and replaced his sorrow with anger...The child psychic that killed his own parents. He knew his last name was Cipher, and that was all. He looked over at Bill, a dark thought crossing his mind. _What if it's him? No, it couldn't be...I'm sure there's a lot of Ciphers out there._

He shook these thoughts out of his head just as Bill began to awaken. He smiled and looked at him. "Good mornin', Bill! I made you a glass of milk!"

Bill sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning softly. He looked at Gideon and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Gideon, you didn't have to..But thank you."

He took his cup and blinked when he saw the heart, blushing. He fidgeted for a moment, wondering if he should mention it or not. He did.

"Uh...Gideon?"

Gideon looked up at him with a kind smile, starting to eat his poptarts. "Yes, Bill?"

He hesitated. "What's with the heart design?"

Gideon froze, slowly swallowing his mouthful of poptart. He looked away and bit his lip. He didn't know how to explain it. "I...I, uh...c-could you lean in closer..? I don't want anyone to overhear..."

Truth was, he was stalling. Bill seemed to know this, but he leaned down anyway, just to humor the boy. Gideon fidgeted more and looked into the one eye he could see. Blue met gold and Gideon felt himself overcome with an odd desire deep within him. One he never knew he had. He gave in to the desire, grabbing Bill by the collar of his sweater and pressing their lips together.

Bill gasped and his eyes widened, stumbling to his knees from the shock. Gideon did not break the kiss, his eyes squeezed shut and a deep blush on his freckled cheeks. Bill's heart pounded, had Gideon sensed his growing affections for him and acted? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he never wanted this to end.

He put his hands to Gideon's soft, pale cheeks, deepening the kiss. He gently pushed the boy against the counter, making it more enclosed and intimate. His own heart was pounding, so he had to assume Gideon's was too. Bill felt the boy relax in their kiss and he closed his eyes. Gideon's opened slightly, the blue hazed with love, and he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

The kiss lasted until Gideon needed to break for air, and he slumped back, mouth open slightly as he gasped for breath, chest heaving. Bill panted slightly and looked at the young boy, looking over him. So sweet and plump, he always liked a well-fed boy. His eyes were haunting and beautiful, and those cheeks! He wanted to kiss him all over his face, hearing all his little gasps and moans...

Wait-What was he thinking?! This was a child he was thinking about! He scrambled backwards and ran his hands through his hair, trembling a bit. "O-oh...Oh, God, what am I doing..? Y-you're nine years old and I'm twenty-three! This is wrong, Gideon!"

Gideon looked hurt for a moment and looked down. He lightly touched his lips, the blush still on his cheeks. He looked back at Bill and murmured, "Then why does it feel so right?"

Bill looked at the boy in shock, holding his head and trembling. Minutes passed before his breathing calmed and he looked at Gideon. "You...you realize I'm an adult...and you're just a child...right?"

The boy nodded and moved a little closer, putting his hands on Bill's knees. "I know."

Bill's breath hitched when he felt Gideon touch him. His voice wavered. "You also realize that if anyone finds out about this, I'll be arrested and you'll probably be institutionalized..?"

Gideon nodded again and looked into his eyes, starting to lean in closer. "I know."

"Nobody can ever know...do you understand?"

"Yes...I do."

Bill's heart pounded in his chest and he gazed into Gideon's haunting blue eyes. "You know...if we do this..then there's no going back.."

Gideon smiled softly, and pressed his lips against the corner of Bill's mouth with one last whisper of, "I know."

Bill blushed deeply and kissed Gideon deeply, pulling him close and running his hands all over his body, hearing every little gasp and moan. Their lips crushed together, pulling apart and just smashing together again. They barely had time to take a breath between kisses.

After a couple minutes of this, Bill tentatively slipped his tongue along Gideon's sweet, pink lips. Gideon moaned softly and parted his lips, allowing Bill entry. His tongue snuck into his mouth, exploring every inch he could reach as he kissed him even deeper than before. Gideon slowly figured out what Bill wanted, and he moved his tongue into Bill's mouth. Their tongues tangled together, losing their breath very quickly but still didn't break apart.

It wasn't until they felt dizzy that they parted for breath, panting heavily and gazing into each other's eyes. They knew without words that they loved each other. In that moment, they surrendered to their desires and passions. They surrendered to each other.

They surrendered their hearts to their forbidden love.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh a hot makeout session! It's getting good! *eats popcorn and watches eagerly* I hope you enjoy the hot shota-ness of this chapter. ;)  
**

**Gravityfriends: Enjoy this chapter! I predict hot yaoi within the next few chapters, when it'll get really M-rated. Muahahaha!**

**randomfanfictioner01: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I do warn you that it is rated M for a reason. ;) I hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into, lol!**


End file.
